pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Mia Xiahou
'Personality' Positive Traits + Allocentric + Painstaking + Venturesome Mia is well-known to be a rational pokemon, loves to fight for justice and the willingness to help other people who are in dire need. While her gentle and friendly demeanor together with her slightly high-pitched voice covers up her whole appearance, you do NOT want to mess with this little lady. She's often looking afar for adventure up ahead and isn't afraid to take risks even if it actually kills her. Well, she's a ghost pokemon, how could she die? Neutral Traits * Competitive * Outspoken Even if she has Shou only for a brother, she gets a tad bit envious when she sees her brother hanging out with other girls. She likes to call her jealousy more of overprotectiveness, the same way as her brother says. Mia, despite being slightly small for her size and her somewhat high-pitched friendly voice, she can be rather... Competitive. A bit too competitive, if you ask me. Perhaps it was inherited from her biological mother, it is unsure. Negative Traits: - Blunt - Clumsy - Opportunistic Mia would be straightforward to you if you asked for her opinion and would be extremely blunt about it regardless if you're her friend or not. She's well-known for tripping all over the place whether it's because of her long white cape or just a natural thing. Like everywhere she goes, she falls flat on the floor. Seems funny, right? But I'll rather not laugh at her, for my safety! And whenever there's an opportunity to grab onto, Mia's there to grab that chance and doesn't often give chances to others. And lastly, she's quick to anger! No explanation needed for that! 'History' Before she met anybody else and before she became an orphan, she was born to two loving pokemon, a Chandelure and a Gengar. Both parents were commanders hand-in-hand as they led an organization called the Divina Organization wherein their sole purpose was to protect the citizens of the six Pokemon regions and to fight in the war for peace and safety of all. Unfortunately, it came into a huge turn for the worst as her mother was captured by the enemies and was sent to the concentration camps, unknown when would she return. Her father, on the other hand, was able to escape with the infant Litwick. He admitted, he regretted leaving his fellow members behind but what choice did he have? His daughter needed a safe place to stay; he was desperate enough to place her in someone else's care. Just then, he saw a nearby village. Oh! That's it! She could live there! He made a haste towards the village where he ran into a Male Lucario who seemed to be the leader of this clan. As he desperately tried to explain his plight to the Lucario, stumbling on his words, the enemy clan found their quarry and gave him a quick end. Mia, still in her father's clutch, was taken in by the Lucario, becoming his daughter and a new sister to his son, Shou. In a young and tender age, they started their training in becoming the greatest warriors ever known. To their father's eyes, to be exact. While Shou practiced his combat skills, Mia practiced working with her fire abilities—or moves, as some call it.. As they grew older, their strength, power, and their sibling bond grew even stronger. Her sense of justice and her fiery passion for battles made her into a more formidable warrior. Sure, she wasn't able to evolve but she didn't care at all. Soon enough, they were allowed to fight alongside their father in countless wars. Some battles they win, some battles they lost. But as long as no one died, it was all good. She was content with life despite the seemingly constant fighting, but alas, such happy memories ended with tragedy. By the age of 24, a message was received from the Xiahou Clan's officer that a group of Pawniard soldiers (their rival clan) were approaching their territory. Ah yes, their almost-daily routine. Mia, Shou and their father started to prepare for yet another battle, but for some reason after the big fight, the Pawniard soldiers retreated immediately. It seemed strange, even to her... However, her brother didn't seem to notice anything and instead thought that this was an opportunity to chase after the enemy and end the war once and for all. He was wrong. VERY wrong. Shou became the bait of the enemy clan, luring their father into an ambush. Heavily outnumbered, the two younger pokemon started to fall back when a Pawniard charged right towards Shou, attempting to kill him. Fortunately, their father arrived just in time, pushing Shou aside and getting stabbed instead. This led to his fatal death, thus signalling the end of the Xiahou clan. Mia was shocked, it all happened so quick that she didn't have time to even save their father and to think up a good plan. This was all Shou's fault, she thought. But then again, he didn't know it was a trap. Not even she had known that. She wished that her father would have cheated death itself but there was no other option, was there? Filled with regret and shame, the two fled from their clan and made the decision to travel across different planets in search of a new home. For a long time, they had no such luck. As they were about to give up, they boarded a ship leading to an unknown planet called Vyse. She thought about this mysterious planet, wondering if it's habitable, not overpopulated or would accept Shou's reckless behavior. Oh but she'd also need a job there, so that she could earn a living. And so it had come to a decision that Vyse would be their new home planet. New people, new lives; let's just hope it's for the best. 'Physical Description' * Her flame on top of her head is obviously covered by her dark green fireproof beret. * She was literally born as a Litwick which means she doesn't feed on life energy or levitate from the ground. * She thinks absorbing other people's life energy is unsanitary. * Her flame on top of her head shows her emotions. It grows bigger during battles or if she gets extremely mad. * Unlike most Litwicks, she's quick on her feet. 'Extra Facts' * The younger sister of Shou. * Basically, she'll just tease people for fun. * She doesn't know what sexual orientation does she land on but one thing's for sure, she's up for grabs for both genders. * Japanese Theme Song: VOLTEX Dynasty. * English Theme Song: Roar by Katy Perry. * Pokemon Battle Theme: VS. Successor Korrina Battle Theme. * She has no plans on evolving. Category:Palatians